


Headaches

by ShadeofGreen



Category: Persona 2
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 17:12:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14453982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadeofGreen/pseuds/ShadeofGreen
Summary: Heachaches seem to be Tatsuya's new best friend.





	Headaches

**Author's Note:**

> I do not remember writing this at all. However, since the word count is 100 words, I assume I wrote this as a challenge to myself. Please excuse any spelling or grammar mistakes. There is no OOC-ness, but this fic combines both Nanjo and Elly's route, so keep that in mind.

The first headache he got was after talking to fellow student Lisa Silverman. She talked about the madness at Sumaru TV Station.

The second headache he got was after bumping into Kasugayama student Eikichi Mishina. He talked to him about some lab.

The third headache he got was when returned Kasugayama student, Jun Kashihara, lighter back to him. Tatsuya doesn’t remember receiving it, but still, it was polite to return it back to his owner.

Katsuya cured the fourth headache by giving him an aspirin as they turn away from a crowded sidewalk as fast as they could.

How odd.


End file.
